


you are the reason

by Abbie24



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: Eddie daiz is gonna marry Evan Buckley but before he can the buckly parents come to visit their children
Relationships: evan buck buckley / eddie diaz
Kudos: 57





	you are the reason

the house was silent as the occupants slept the man with blonde hair was held in the arms of the other his face covered with dried tears as that moring bucks parents called to tell him that they wanted to see him witch led buck to having panic attack before work.

**There goes my heart beating**  
**Cause you are the reason**  
**I'm losing my sleep**  
**Please come back now**

buck had been off all-day with the notice of his parents coming to town it brought up all the emotions from when he was a teenager trying to make his parents proud of him but Eddie was there to keep him grounded and pressed soft kisses to whatever skin he could reach 

**There goes my mind racing**  
**And you are the reason**  
**That I'm still breathing**  
**I'm hopeless now**

the following day Eddie had work and buck and Maddie where gonna meet up with there parents for lunch after buck dropped Eddie to work as buck pulled up at the restaurant the fear of his parents set in.

**I'd climb every mountain**  
**And swim every ocean**  
**Just to be with you**  
**And fix what I've broken**  
**Oh, cause I need you to see**  
**That you are the reason**

Stefan and Lucille Buckley were proud people but they were cold to there children Maddison and even often not caring what they thought seeing there daughter and son they could not help be disappointed in Evan s they noticed that he was still immature, buck looked around the table as he felt Maddie brush is shoulder she had probably seen he was getting spaced out when he saw his dad give him a look that made him terrified as a teen to no end 

**There goes my hands shaking**  
**And you are the reason**  
**My heart keeps bleeding**  
**I need you now**  
  
**If I could turn back the clock**  
**I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**  
**I'd spend every hour, of every day**  
**Keeping you safe**

after lunch buck drove home but on the way there he noticed he was headed to the fire station knowing that was a safe space to break down in with his team being there after parking the car he walked in feeling safe almost instantly seeing that bobby was up in the loft he headed up when the captain saw him he greeted him until he saw the tears in bucks eyes and when buck fell to his knees bobby moved forward to comfort the kid 

**And I'd climb every mountain**  
**And swim every ocean**  
**Just to be with you**  
**And fix what I've broken**  
**Oh, cause I need you to see**  
**That you are the reason**  
  
**I don't wanna fight no more**  
**I don't wanna hide no more**  
**I don't wanna cry no more**  
**Come back I need you to hold me**  
**(You are the reason)**  
**Come a little closer now**  
**Just a little closer now**  
**Come a little closer**  
**I need you to hold me tonight**

Eddie held buck that night as he cried and told him about his childhood and what his father did to him when he was a teen the beatings, broken bones and cuts the anger his father had for him Eddie was angry at Stefen for hurting his son in that way knowing that one day he would marry Evan Oliver Buckley

**I'd climb every mountain**  
**And swim every ocean**  
**Just to be with you**  
**And fix what I've broken**  
**Cause I need you to see**  
**That you are the reason**

a month after bucks parents came to town Eddie proposed to him on the roof of the fire truck at sunset, bobby walked buck down the aisle to Eddie they never saw bucks parents again until Maddie got married to chim when they never even talked to them seating with bobby, Athena and their kids along with Eddie and Chris not talking to them only saying hello and goodbye 


End file.
